Music Shuffle Challenge 2
by Black Rose of Paris
Summary: I'm back! 7 more short drabbles done late at night under the influence of sleep deprivation. Enjoy the humor, drama, and romance that awaits you in the eclectic collection of shorts!


**Well, here we are... it's 11:30 at night, I'm bored, and I have access to music and Microsoft Word. Enjoy my lovely attempts at humor, drama, and romance...**

* * *

**1. One-Girl Revolution - Superchick**

"I am not weak!" Christine thought as she sulked in her room in Erik's underground house. "I can take care of myself. I don't need an escort every hour of the day!" Having made up her mind, Christine made her way through the underground passages alone and managed to find her way back to her dressing room. When she did, she began to prepare for the evening's performance.

"Lotte!" Raoul cried as he entered the room. "I know how to save you from that monster. I-"

"No, Raoul," Christine said, standing to face him. "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I'm not a child anymore, Raoul."

"But, Lotte-"

"'But, Lotte' nothing! Leave me alone Raoul. I'll find my own way."

**2. Johanna- Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

The monster had her locked up, out of reach of the world. No, I can't stand it! He doesn't deserve her! I'll rescue my fair Lotte. Oh, she's so beautiful, just like I remembered her. She will be mine! I shall save her! Soon, she will be far away from that awful place…

**3. Time for Tea - Emilie Autumn**

Erik slipped on his cloak, ready. Tonight was the night. His opera, his magnum opus was to be performed, with Christine in the lead, as he instructed. Piangi was billed to play Don Juan, but Erik's plan was far different. Oh, how the managers were in for a surprise.

But what they didn't know, what no one knew, what no one would ever know, was that when Christine pulled off his mask, it was all according to plan. There was only one way to end the mundane order of things and firmly establish Erik's power over the opera house, and that way was through bloody, violent revolution. And so, his mask came off, he and Christine went underground, and the chandelier came crashing down. A new opera house would rise from the ashes of Don Juan's triumph.

**4. One Short Day - Wicked**

It started as a simple proposal – a walk into town to buy some much-needed groceries. Erik reluctantly accepted. He had never been out into the market in broad daylight, but with Christine by his side, Erik felt he could do it.

He was glad he did. He almost felt like a normal man out shopping with his wife. They had even gone to a small café afterwards for a small lunch. Erik was overjoyed by the time they returned to the house upon the lake.

"Thank you, Christine," Erik said, lightly kissing her hand. "You have made your poor Erik the happiest man alive today." And he escaped to his room and wept tears of pure joy. For one short day, he was normal.

**5. Numb - Linkin Park**

Erik no longer felt joy in her presence. She had made her displeasure known many times. She simply did not want to have anything to do with him. She still came, but Erik knew it was only out of a sense of duty to her former teacher. She had liked – even perhaps had feelings for – him when he was only her teacher. But now that she had seen his wretched face, she hated him.

Erik couldn't stand it anymore. There was no emotion behind their time together. And so, he let her go, and with her, she took his last shred of hope. After she was far enough away, Erik plunged into the freezing lake, never to emerge again.

**6. Waking up in Vegas - Katy Perry**

"My God," Christine said as she sat up in bed. "What have I done?" She and Erik were on the same bed, both naked. Erik groggily sat up beside her. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to look at her.

"Christine…"

"Y-yes, Erik?" Her voice shook

"I think we both had a bit too much to drink last night."

"It would seem so."

"Did any of it mean anything?" Erik asked, hopeful.

"I had never intended to go that far… but, yes, Erik. I-" Christine was interrupted by a sudden light kiss on her lips.

**7. Is it my Body? - Emilie Autumn**

"Raoul, why do you love me?" Christine asked wistfully. For days, he had completely ignored her… except in those few moments backstage when he was able to pin her up against a wall…

Raoul was at a loss for words. "Why… Lotte… I…"

"I thought so," Christine said, walking off to her dressing room. She was stopped by a sudden force pushing her to the wall and a forceful kiss on her lips.


End file.
